


Muttertag || Child!Germanic Brothers

by LadyCookieCupcake



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Child Germany, Child Prussia, For Mother's Day, Gen, Posted on Quotev and Deviantart, mother reader, readerinsert - Freeform, which in the UK it was a (nearly) week ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCookieCupcake/pseuds/LadyCookieCupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought I'd write just a short - though it turned out a lot shorter than originally intended - story for Mother's Day which was nearly a week ago. I absolutely love Chibi Germany and Prussia, so I thought I'd write a story about them.</p><p>Sorry if it isn't good; it was kind of rushed, especially since I had got only 5 hours left of the day to write it. Well, better late than never, right? XD</p><p>DISCLAIMER TIME:<br/>Hetalia, Germany and Prussia belong to Hidekaz Himruya<br/>You belong to yourself...or the Germanic Brothers, if you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muttertag || Child!Germanic Brothers

A loud crash seemed to echo throughout the house, lingering in your ears as you were snapped awake. The resounding echoes of thumping feet soon followed before the door to your bedroom slammed open, and in ran two little ten-year-old boys, both messy and dirty from having been outside.

You sighed as you sat up in your desk chair, lifting your arms for a good stretch. With a satisfying crack of your stiff bones, you relaxed and turned to your two little darlings, both speaking all-too-quickly and at once for you to understand. You had fallen asleep at your desk, once again, due to the overwhelming amount of work, and had allowed them to go out in the garden, provided they didn't get too dirty and they didn't annoy the neighbours' cat, again.

They had agreed and eagerly ran outside, obviously not having taken in what you said and instead doing the exact opposite. Those dirt stains are going to take weeks to get out, you thought as you eyed the various patches of dirt and... wet patches? Has it been raining? As your children argued, you sneaked a quick glance out the kitchen window, to see streams upon streams of droplets running down the window. You huffed. Great.

Turning back to the two young boys, you stood up, tried to hold in the yawn that threatened to escape and laid your hands atop their heads, gently sliding your fingers through their wet hair. This made them stop, instantly relaxing into their mother's soft touch. You smiled. You loved that your touch alone could calm them from arguing. The perks of being a parent, you thought as you tenderly looked upon your quickly-calming children.

...But it's never calm for too long in the Beilschmidt household. No, that would be too easy. Of course the family dog had to come racing in at that precise moment, trekking muddy paw prints across the floor as she skidded and crashed into things. Finally stopping, she shook her once-white fur, letting the dirt from it fall right off- and fly onto everybody and everything within a few metres of it. "Sandy!" You groaned as Gilbert and Ludwig shrieked, giggling as their beloved dog just sat down and stared innocently up at you with her beautiful, big brown eyes.

Chuckling, you sighed and shook your head. You gotta love your family, huh, even when they don't listen and bring the exact thing you didn't want into the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it was short :D Still, I hope you enjoy reading it now and on Mother's Day.


End file.
